Parental Control
by AnnaPinaCola
Summary: Beck's parents can't stand his girlfriend Jade, so their each setting him up on a blind date. Will Beck choose his girlfriend, Jade or one of the new girls his parents chose for him? Find out on Parental Control! Disclaimer! I don't own Parental Control or Victorious!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**

Gloria: Hi, I'm Gloria.

Paul: And I'm Paul.

Gloria: We have wonderful son, named Beck

Paul: He's handsome, he's smart, and he's the nicest kid you'll ever meet.

Gloria: But there's one problem, his girlfriend is awful in so many ways!"

_This is Beck. He's dating Jade; they've been going out for two years and he thinks she's the perfect girlfriend, but his parents disagree, so his Mom and Dad are each setting him up on a blind date. If you think Beck might have a problem with this, imagine how his girlfriend, Jade, will feel as they sit down and watch the dates together. At the end of the day, Beck will have to sit down and decide who he wants to keep seeing; his girlfriend Jade or one of the new girls his parents picked out for him. Beck is about to experience __**PARENTAL CONROL!**_

**Beck **

_(We see Beck in a blue shirt and khaki colored pants sitting on a park bench)_

Hey, I'm Beck and I'm 18 years old. My girlfriend's name is Jade, we've been dating for two years and she's just great. She's beautiful, smart, and tough. I love being with Jade, she shows me she cares and she doesn't care what anybody thinks about her. I'll never find anyone else like her.

**Paul and Gloria**

Gloria: One thing we hate about Jade is the fact that she is always treating Beck as if he's her property.

Paul: She always decides what they're going to do and when they're going to do it. And if Beck makes plans with someone else before consulting her first, she makes a huge scene.

Gloria: Hey Jade, our son is not your slave.

Paul: Jade is also extremely jealous.

Gloria: I don't know if she has self-esteem issues or something, but if Beck even says 'hello' to another girl, she'll give him hell about it all day.

Paul: One time, Jade through soda in our nieces face because she thought that Beck was flirting with her.

Gloria: We raised Beck to be honest and faithful, he at least deserves to be trusted.

Paul: And finally, Jade is so dark.

Gloria: We can ignore the fact that she dresses like s going to a funeral, but does she have to relate everything to a scary movie or death?

Paul: She always carries a pair of scissors which she uses to cut the flowers in our yard and she always drags Beck to the cemetery even when he thinks the whole thing is creepy.

Gloria: That Jade is a sicko and we want her out of our lives for good.

_Now it's time for mom and dad to meet the potential blind dates..._

**(We see a group of women go in and greet the parents and introduce themselves one by one)**

Girl #1: **(a tall blonde with vibrant green eyes) **I'm a currently a full time student at UCLA.

Girl # 2: **(a girl with long curly auburn hair and a country accent) **I'm a receptionist at Country Gold Records.

Girl # 3: **(a Latina with dark brown hair and long legs) **I major in theater at California State and give vocal lessons part time.

Girl # 4: ** ( a pale girl with blue-black hair and dark make-up) **I'm a lead singer in a rock band.

Girl # 5:** (a plain brunette with blue eyes and an innocent face) **I'm studying biochemistry at UCLA.

Girl #6: **( a blonde with sea blue eyes and big breasts) **I just graduated from LAMC and I plan to get married and raise a family soon.

Girl #7: **(a petite redhead with a happy voice) **I'm running a babysitting service with my best friend, hehe.

Girl #8: **( a tall girl with wild curly honey blonde hair and green eyes) **I'm a Hooters girl.

Gloria: How many boyfriends have you had in the past? And are you still a virgin? I'm a psychiatrist I can spot lies.

Girl # 1: three and yes

Girl # 2: five and no

Girl # 3: two and yes

Girl # 4: two and no

Girl # 5: none and yes

Girl # 6: one and does the tip count?

Girl # 7: three and yes

Girl # 8: I lost count and defiantly no

Paul: What are two things you think are most important in a relationship?

Girl # 1: communication and loyalty.

Girl # 2: space and understanding.

Girl # 3: trust and support.

Girl # 4: just being in tune with each other ya know?

Girl # 5: equality and knowing that the girl is smarter and always right.

Paul: _**(confused)**_ You just contradicted yourself.

Girl # 6: compromise and equality

Girl # 7: I would want a relationship like yours, you guys a re so cute together, hehe.

Girl # 8: Sex and space

Gloria: If our son chose you, where would you see yourself with him in 5 years?

Girl # 1: A wealthy power couple with no children

Girl # 2: I don't usually think that far ahead...

Girl # 3: Hopefully married with stable jobs and starting a family

Girl # 4: On tour, but not married cause marriage complicates things.

Girl # 5: Him as a lawyer, myself as a doctor, and one daughter

Gloria: He's doesn't study law.

Girl # 5: **(a little disappointed)** oh

Girl # 6: Him with a good job and me at home raising the kids

Girl # 7: Happily married and some kids if he wants any.

Girl # 8: Hopefully, not like my parents.

Paul: What is one word your friends use to describe you?

Girl # 1: Head-strong

Girl # 2: Talented

Girl # 3: Caring

Girl # 4: Badass

Girl # 5: Intelligent

Girl # 6: Trustworthy

Girl # 7: Sweet

Girl # 8: Gorgeous

Paul: What is one of your flaws?

Girl # 1: I don't have any.

Gloria: _**(not convinced)**_ so you're saying you're perfect?

Girl # 1: I guess so, yeah.

Girl # 2: I'm a little too free-spirited

Paul: What do you mean by that?

Girl# 2: I may do something's that are a little daring

Girl # 3: My friends say I care too much of what people think

Girl # 4: My parents tell me I'm out of control

Girl # 5: My friends say I'm biased towards my own gender.

Girl # 6: People say I'm too dependent

Girl # 7: I'm a tad bit ditsy

Girl # 8: All of my exes call me a slut.

Paul/ Gloria: Thank you...

Paul: Well that was an interesting group of girls.

Gloria: **(Opening the book)** You're telling me...

Paul: **(points at a girl)** I think Beck would love her.

Gloria: **(points to another girl) **I'll choose her, she seems like a nice girl.

Paul: So who do you think will win?

Gloria: As long as it's not Jade, I'm happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator: The date Beck's mom picked is about to arrive and that means Jade is about to watch her boyfriend go out with another girl while she hangs out in the living room with his parents**_**.**_

_(We see Beck and Jade sitting uncomfortably on the couch. Jade in a plain black dress and black combat boots with scissors in her hands and Beck layered with a navy blue hoodie and a green jacket along with blue jeans and air force ones he looks nervous. While his parents are on the adjacent couch smirking at a glaring Jade.) _

Gloria: Well Beck my girl is about to get here and I can tell you now, she's beautiful.

Jade: Oh really? I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we Beck?

Beck: **(shrugs) **It's no biggie

**Beck**

So here's the deal, my parents hate my girlfriend, Jade so they're each setting me up on a date, my mom's mick is coming over and knowing my mom, she'll be the innocent type. I'm okay with that, but it also wouldn't hurt for her to be pretty.

Jade: Now remember Beck, I don't want any touching AT ALL. Make eye contact for 5 seconds the maximum , got it?

Beck: Got it, don't worry.

***Door bell ring***

Gloria: _**(excited)**_ There she is.

***Gloria leaves the room and answers the door***

Gloria: Hello Cat!

_(We see Cat in a hot pink dress with a tutu skirt and candy heels)_

Cat: Hi!

Gloria: Please, come in.

**Gloria**

I chose Cat because she is such great big ball of energy. She is colorful and happy. Let's not forget sweet, and it's nice to know that she's innocent so she won't do anything with Beck too soon. I'm very happy I picked Cat.

***Gloria and Cat walk into the living room* **

Gloria: Cat, this is our wonderful son Beck...and his girlfriend Jade.

Cat: **(blushes when she sees Beck) **Hi, hehe

Beck: **(stands up and shakes Cat's hand) **Hi, nice to meet you.

Jade: **(looks Cat up and down)**

**Jade**

What was his mother thinking? She actually picked a giant kindergartener to go on a date with her son. Is this girl supposed to be some kind of threat to me? And why does she keep laughing? Is she stupid or something? No, this girl doesn't even have a chance with Beck. She is so not his type. Besides her hair looks absolutely ridiculous.

Cat: So Beck are you ready to go?

Beck: Yeah, lets do it.

Jade: **(glares at them as they leave)**

**Beck**

When I first saw Cat I thought she was the cutest little thing. She was very happy and it's nice to be around someone positive for once. I wonder what she has in store for us today.

**Narrator: Beck and Cat are about to go out on the town while Jade tries her best not to use her scissors on Mom and Dad. **

Gloria: You aren't nervous, are you Jade?

Jade: ***Scoffs* **I'm not the one who should be nervous.

Gloria: Okay then we'll see about that ***turns on TV***

With Beck and Cat...

_(We see the two walk into a Build- a- Bear workshop)_

Cat: Today we're going to be making teddy bears, Yay!

Beck: _**(slightly surprised)**_Cool

Cat: ***Grabs Beck and drags him to a station*** So pick out any bear you like, I choose this one ***grabs a little white bear and stuffs it***

Beck: I choose this one ***grabs a brown bear and stuffs it***

Cat: ***smiles* **Yay! Now we get to customize it, he he.

Beck: ***smiles too***Is that your favorite part?

Cat: Yep! ***pulls Beck to another station***

At the house...

Jade: _**(angry)**_ she needs to stop pulling on my boyfriend

Paul: I thought you said you weren't intimidated by her

Jade: I'm not, but she needs to know her limits

Gloria: They're on a date, Jade. He gets to do what he wants without you bitching him.

Jade: Paul put your wife on a leash will you.

Paul: If Beck would learn to put you on a leash we wouldn't be in this predicament.

Jade: ***glares***

With Beck and Cat...

Cat: ***Putting a pink dress on her bear* **I usually like to give each of my bears their own personality, but I wanted to make this liked myself so I can give it to you, to remember me by,

Beck: Oh Cat, I can't take your bear...

Cat: It's okay I have tons at home and I really want you to have it.

Beck: ***Gives Cat a hug* **We should probably get something to eat

Cat: KK! hehe!

At the house

Jade: **(fuming) **DID I OR DID I NOT TELL HIM NO TOUCHING!?

Gloria: **(annoyed) **She did a nice thing for him.

Jade: So she made him a crappy bear, so what?

Paul: You wouldn't understand a thing about kind gestures because you're evil.

Jade: ***smirks*** Thanks

With Beck and Cat at the Ice Cream Parlor...

Cat: Are you enjoying you're cookie dough ice cream?

Beck: Yeah

Cat: So...does your girlfriend scowl at everyone like that?

Beck: Yeah she only does that to scare people off, she doesn't like letting anyone in

Cat: She let you in

Beck: ***shrugs* **Kinda

Cat: Can I feel your hair? It just looks so wonderful.

Beck: Sure

Cat: Hehe ***leans over and feels Beck's hair* **Would your girlfriend be mad if I kissed you?

Beck: Yeah...

At the house

Gloria: Aw, they kissed isn't that sweet?

Paul: Looks like you're out of here Jade

Jade: **(angry) **What the hell is this # hg%3 doing, I will kill this skanky little &%g*$

Gloria: ***looking at Jade with distaste*** Is that anyway a lady should talk?

Jade: Shut it! I'm just glad it's finally over

Gloria: You are awful

Jade: Doesn't bother me when my mother says it, doesn't bother me when you say it.

Paul: Speaking of your mother, is she regretting having you as a daughter yet?

Gloria: ***scoffs* **yet?

Beck: ***walks into the living room* **I'm home

**Beck**

I had a blast with Cat. She was sweet funny and very pretty. My mom made a good choice, but I can't wait to see the girl my dad picked out.

Jade: ***glares at him***

Gloria: So Beck did you have fun?

Beck: I had a lot of fun

Jade: Yeah we saw. I guess you couldn't keep your lips to yourself could you?

Beck: She kissed me...

Jade: I don't care, you let her!

Beck: I'm sorry...

Jade: Yeah you're going to be sorry.

Beck: Do you have to yell at me in front of my parents?

Jade: ***grabs the stuffed bears and throws them across the room* **

Gloria: You are so disrespectful, Beck you need to get rid of her.

***Door bell rings***

Paul: Speaking of that, there goes my girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beck**

Ok so I just finished my date with Cat and I had a great time. She was sweet and adorable, and that kiss was...wow. Now it's time for my Dad's pick and I hope she's just as amazing as Cat.

**At the house**

Paul: You're gonna love her, Beck.

Jade: I bet

***Paul gets up to answer the door***

Paul: Hi Tori!

_(We see Tori in a casual red A-line dress and black Mary-Jane pumps ) _

Tori: Hey, how are you?

Paul: Great, come on in

**Paul**

I chose Tori because she is everything Beck needs. She's caring, smart, and beautiful. She also has a passion for the theater just like Beck does. I can tell that this girl is perfect for Beck.

***Paul and Tori walk into the living room***

Paul: Tori, I'd like you to meet our son Beck, Beck this is Tori

Beck: **(Lets go of Jade instantly) **Hey, its nice to meet you

Tori: **(grins)** It's nice to meet you too

Jade: **(looks at Tori with distaste) **

**Jade **

Who is this trashy little whore? Where do they pick these people up? And what is up with those chicken legs? Plus loose curls? Really? And why is she so smiley. She makes me sick and if Beck even lays a hand on her, he and I will have some problems

Tori: I can't wait for you to see what I planned out.

Beck: Well what are we still doing here then? After you.

Jade:** (fuming)** Have fun!

**Beck**

I'm not surprised that my dad picked out Tori, I means she is very pretty. Long brown hair, tan skin, and long legs. She also seems really nice. I know this is going to be awesome.

**Narrator: Beck and Tori are off on their date leaving Mom and Dad home to watch the date along with a very angry Jade**

Paul: Hey Jade, it's weird seeing you as a color other than grey

Jade: **(Red in the face)** Fuck off! Old man!

Gloria: Jade I will not tolerate foul language in my house! And Paul that comment was childish and inappropriate. Remember one more hour and she'll be out of our hair.

Jade: ***smirks*** Nope I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here to make your lives hell forever.

Paul: ***Angrily turns the TV on***

With Beck and Tori...

_(We see the two walk into the local theater) _

Tori: Well I hear you're an acting major, and so am I

Beck: Really? No way?

Tori: Yup, so today I picked out some scenes from two of my favorite Shakespeare plays. Which one do you want to play out?

Beck: You're asking me for my opinion?

Tori: ***laughs*** Yea. I've got Midnights Summers Dream or Antony and Cleopatra.

Beck: Lets take Antony and Cleopatra, it's one of my favorites

Tori: Great! Lets get started

_Antony & Cleopatra Act 1 Scene 1_

_Flourish. Enter __**ANTONY**__, __**CLEOPATRA**__, her ladies, the train, with eunuchs fanning her_

Look where they come.

Take but good note, and you shall see in him

The triple pillar of the world transformed

Into a strumpet's fool. Behold and see.

**CLEOPATRA**

If it be love indeed, tell me how much.

**ANTONY**

There's beggary in the love that can be reckoned.

**ANTONY**

Then must thou needs find out new heaven, new earth.

_Enter a __**MESSENGER**_

**MESSENGER**

News, my good lord, from Rome.

**ANTONY**

Grates me, the sum

**CLEOPATRA**

Nay, hear them, Antony.

Fulvia perchance is angry. Or who knows

If the scarce-bearded Caesar have not sent

His powerful mandate to you, "Do this, or this.

Take in that kingdom, and enfranchise that.

Perform 't, or else we damn thee."

**ANTONY**

How, my love?

**CLEOPATRA**

Perchance? Nay, and most like.

You must not stay here longer. Your dismission

Is come from Caesar. Therefore hear it, Antony.

Where's Fulvia's process? Caesar's, I would say—both?

Call in the messengers. As I am Egypt's queen,

Thou blushest, Antony, and that blood of thine

Is Caesar's homager. Else so thy cheek pays shame

When shrill-tongued Fulvia scolds. The messengers!

**ANTONY**

Let Rome in Tiber melt and the wide arch

Of the ranged empire fall. Here is my space.

Kingdoms are clay. Our dungy earth alike

Feeds beast as man. The nobleness of life

Is to do thus, when such a mutual pair

And such a twain can do 't, in which I bind,

On pain of punishment, the world to weet

We stand up peerless.

At the house...

Gloria: ***sighs* **Man do I love that scene.

Paul: And they made it better

Jade: ***scoffs*** Please, she calls herself an actress?

Gloria: Jealousy isn't a good color on you, Jade.

Jade: I'm just being honest. This girl couldn't fool a moron if you asked me

Paul: Well nobody asked you

Jade: ***glares***

With Beck and Tori at the sandwich shop...

Tori: You're a really good actor.

Beck: Thanks, you were great too.

Tori: ***takes a bite of her sub* **Have you ever played Antony in a school play or something?

Beck: Well in high school I auditioned for the role, but got Caesar instead.

Tori: No wonder why you said your lines without so much of a glance at the script.

Beck: ***takes a bite of his hoagie* **Jade has always thought I needed a bit of work on my acting

Tori: Well even the greatest actors have room for improving, shoot for the stars right?

Beck: So do you hope to be on the big screen one day

Tori: Maybe, but I like teaching too, so being an acting instructor fits me more.

Beck: yeah my back up plan is to be a business associate or an accountant to Jay- Z or Eminem

Tori: If their still around by then, but still you could do it.

Beck: ***smile*** Thanks

At the house...

Paul: That's exactly what Beck needs, an encouraging girlfriend.

Jade: He needs a string dominant girlfriend who isn't such a sap.

Gloria: She is _not _sappy, you're just awful

Jade: Aww thank you...

Paul: It wasn't a compliment.

Jade: I don't care.

**Beck**

Tori and I had such an amazing time, talked about almost everything. She's cool, nice, and very hilarious. I'm glad my dad picked her.

Gloria: You looked like you were having a good time.

Beck: ***blushes***

Jade: Are you blushing?! You actually enjoyed going out with her?!

Beck: You're yelling in my ear

Jade: I don't care!

Gloria: You know what I can't deal with this anymore, she needs to go.

Beck: Mom...

Jade: I'm not going anywhere.

**Narrator: **Now Beck has to choose who he wants to keep seeing. His girlfriend Jade or one of the new girls that his parents picked out for him. Stay tuned to see what happens next, on Parental Control!


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator: **Now it's time for Beck to make his final decision will he choose Jade, his girlfriend of 2 years and the girl that his parents can't stand, or of the girls his parents have chosen for him

**Beck**

So now I have to choose between these 3 amazing girls. My mom and Dad want me to choose on of the other girls because they can't stand Jade, but I love being with Jade too. This is going to be a tough decision.

In the Living room

_(We see Beck and his parents standing on one side of the room and Jade, Cat, and Tori standing on the other side) _

Beck: Ladies, first off I'd like to say that I had an amazing time today, but now it's time for me to let one of you go.

***Everyone tenses up* **

Beck: ...Cat, I had an amazing time with you and you're really energetic and sweet, but you're just not the type of girl I would go for.

Cat: Oh pooh... ***leaves* **

(a minute goes by)

Beck: Ok, Tori, you're very pretty and you have a passion for the theater, but I'm afraid that might be all we have in common and whatever we have won't last.

Tori: ***tenses up and looks at the floor***

Beck: And Jade, you're strong personality is what attracted me to you and we have so much history, but you're can be cold and you disrespect me _and _my parents and that is not ok with me.

Jade: ***huffs* **

Beck: And the girl I choose is...Tori

Paul and Gloria: ***cheers***

Tori: ***runs up and hugs Beck***

Beck: ***smiles and hugs back***

Jade: _(furious) _YOU KNOW WHAT!? FINE! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOUR WHORE!

**Jade**

Beck made an awful decision, he is going to be nothing without me. That girl is going to run Beck into the ground and he's going to come crawling back!

With Beck and Tori...

Beck:** *stares at Tori*** I know I made the right decision...

Tori: ***smiles* **I promise I won't let you down

Beck: I know you won't ***kisses her* **


End file.
